


The Tale of a Founding Fuckboy

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a smol bean who likes to fight, And every duel is a fist fight that leaves someone in sick bay, Basically everything is the same, Except it's all modern, Gen, Modern AU, Second Grade AU, They're second graders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why exactly am I here?" He asked them.<br/>"Could you just say, 'you may now kiss the bride' or something like that?" Alex asked and Washington blanched.<br/>"You brought me out here for a wedding?" The teacher asked incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of a Founding Fuckboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've been working on this for a while and I kinda finally finished it tonight and decided to post? Idk. Enjoy! :P

"Do you want my juice-box?" The curly-haired boy sitting beside Alex with the freckles was holding an Apple-and-Blackcurrant juice-box in his direction. "I don't like this flavour."

  
Alex smiled and took it from his hand. "Thanks. I'm Alex."

  
The curly-haired boy smiled too, as Alex pushed the straw in and gulped it down. "I'm John." He jerked his thumb to the boy sitting on his other side. "That's Gilbert. But he doesn't like that name, and prefers to be called Lafayette, which is his last name."

  
Lafayette looked up from his spelling at the sound of his name. " _Oui_."

  
"And that," This time, John was pointing to the other side of Alex, "Is Hercules. He's really nice. He totally killed me in our Yo Momma joke competition last week."

  
Alex almost choked on his juice.

John continued, pointing out certain people, "Sam Seabury, sucks up to the 'rich' kid in out grade called George King; Eliza Schuyler, pretty and smart, don't hurt her, or you'll receive the wrath of her sisters, Angelica and Peggy, they're triplets; Aaron Burr, smart, doesn't talk much, can't get a straight answer out of him," and by the end of their English period, Alex knew the name of everyone in the class.

* * *

 

Mr Washington had split the class in two, and said that for the rest of the class they would be pretending to be in the Revolutionary War.

  
Alex's side were the American's.

  
Sam Seabury's were the British.

  
The fight began with a war-cry from Gilbert and the first paper-ball thrown.

* * *

 

"For the revolution!" Gilbert yelled, throwing another paper ball over the top of the capsized desk. He'd apologised to Peggy about five times now for turning her desk onto its side "in the name of the revolution!".

  
Alex was crumpling scrap paper up as fast as he could and handing the balls to John and Gilbert and Hercules and everyone else along the line.

  
They heard a loud thump as Mr Washington's desk fell into its side and the "enemy" (as Gilbert liked to call them) started getting hit by spitballs.

  
"Mr Washington's on our side!" John yelled gleefully and pulled Alex out from behind the desk, pulling him along until they sat with their backs against the bottom of their teachers desk.

  
Washington bent down to get more ammo, and saw the two boys. "Extra credit if you hit George in the head," was all he said before getting back up on one knee and dealing out another round of spitballs.

  
"He's the best!" Alex yelled at John, and they leaped over the desk to have a close-range attack.

* * *

"Hi there," Alex turned quickly to find a pretty girl in a blue dress standing beside him. She was one of the girls who led the attack on the "British" in class. She was a Schuyler Sister. She was Eliza.

  
"Hi. Nice work in there." He responded.

  
Eliza blushed. "Not as good as you and Laurens. You two were the only reason we won."

  
"That, and we had Washington on our side. Those combined, they never stood a chance." Alex felt heat flushing in his neck and cheeks as he continued. "Though I still stand by that we would've been a lost cause without you."

  
"Thanks Alex. Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

  
"Definitely."

* * *

 

He kissed her behind the bike-shed after school.

* * *

 

Hercules was throwing around the flower petals he'd collected from the flower patch outside the year five teachers classroom.

  
Eliza and Alex were standing under a tree holding hands, and Washington was standing with his back to the tree, looking thoroughly confused as to why he was there.

  
"Why exactly am I here?" He asked them.

  
"Could you just say, 'you may now kiss the bride' or something like that?" Alex asked and Washington blanched.

  
"You brought me out here for a wedding?" The teacher asked incredulously.

  
The second-graders nodded.

  
Washington sighed, his gaze sweeping over the few of them, seated cross-legged on the grass, to watch the ceremony.

  
"Well, I'm already out here..." He began, looking exasperated and fond.

* * *

 

"Lee had no right to say that stuff about Washington's spelling period!" John exclaimed. Alex felt the same, but after saying it to Washington, the man asked him to leave it alone.

  
"I know, John, but he's not worth it."

  
"What if I punch him?"

  
Alex looked up. "You'd do that?"

  
John shrugged, attempting to look casual. "Sure. But only if you back me up that he deserved it."

  
Alex gripped his friends forearm tightly. "Always."

  
John grinned.

* * *

 

"I don't think you understand how this kind of behaviour looks on your permanent record! No one will hire you, later in life, if they find out you had a friend punch some kid because the kid was mean about a teacher!"

  
Washington was mad. Madder than Alex had seen him for a while. And, far worse than all that, mad at _him._

  
"It was a mistake, but John was making the decision by himself-"

  
"Aaron told me that you challenged him to a duel and that when he refused, John _punched him in the face_."

  
"Lee was being a butthead!" Washington grimaced.

  
"Detention. For the next two days."

  
Alex groaned and let his head thump into his desk.

* * *

 

"I don't understand," Alex said, gripping John's hands so hard that his knuckles were going white. "Why do you have to go?"

  
John smiled, not his normal smile, sadder, deflated. "I have to go home and take care of my baby sisters. They need me, and my pa."

  
"But what about me? Lafayette's in France and Hercules went away to Ireland to live with his aunt. You can't leave me on my own." Alex protested, and he hated the fact that there were tears dripping down his face.

  
John wiped them away and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, tomorrow there'll be more of us."

  
And then with a final wave, John got in his dads car and drove away.

  
Eliza walked up behind him and took his hand gently. "Alex, are you okay?"

  
"I have so much homework to do." He replied after a minute of silence.

* * *

 

The new boy in class was an ass. Alex had walked in precisely 14 seconds ago and he already knew he'd hate him.

  
Jemmy Madison and Aaron Burr were talking to him, looking like a trinity of evil and politics, and as Alex took his seat, next to the new kid, he could see the hairspray in his hair.

  
He missed John already.

* * *

 

Alexander was standing on his desk.

  
"Yes Alex?" Washington asked, sighing and mentally praying for retirement.

  
"I kissed Maria Lewis behind the bike-shed and her boyfriend James Reynolds threatened to take my lunch money if I told someone."

  
Washington let his head bang into the desk.

  
A few of the kids gasped and Eliza stormed out.

  
He hated his job.

* * *

 

"It's my fault, Principle Adams," Alex stood up, looking ashamed. "He wouldn't have punched George Eaker if I hadn't set a bad example for him."

  
"Sit down, Mr Hamilton." Adams barked and Alex immediately sat. It was his fault. Philip wouldn't be in hospital if Alex had managed to stop the fight.

  
The poor five year-old was in hospital now with a broken arm and internal bleeding and it was all his fault.

  
"I understand that you blame yourself for the poor child's injuries but you must remember the person they're pressing charges against is Mr Eaker. Is that all you came to say, young man?"

  
Adams leered from behind his desk. Alex tried to not look intimidated.

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"Then back to class with you, boy."

* * *

 

Alex knew he was the deciding vote. And as much as he hated Jefferson, (and how fond he was of Aaron, anyhow), he knew what the right decision was.

 

"I think Thomas should be class president."

 

Aaron's nostrils flared and there was a dark look in his eye that Alex didn't like one bit.

* * *

 

Aaron had punched him in the face.

  
And it hurt.

  
A lot.

  
Especially his nose.

  
And now Aaron was kneeling next to him - when had he fallen down? - and gasping out apologies.

  
"Sorry, Alex, sorry, sorry, sorry." He murmured touching Alex's nose and Alex whimpered in pain.

  
"Someone go get Washington, I think his nose is broken."

  
Aaron still looked guilty as Washington walked him up to the front office.

* * *

 

Angelica and Eliza sat beside him in sick bay and waited for Washington to make a verdict on the injury, which ended with a drive to the hospital.

* * *

 

They patched up his broken nose.

* * *

 

Aaron apologised a lot. It didn't seem healthy, the amount of apologising he did. Alex forgave him after Aaron sacrificed his Jell-O cup the day he came back.

* * *

 

He fixed things with Eliza, who now helped out with the preschoolers, and called John and Gilbert and Hercules nightly.

* * *

Second grade wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting.

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my Tumblr is @nose-coffee, I love prompts, and comments give me life. I'm always open for Hamilton screaming, so message me any time. Seeya next time!


End file.
